Margo and The Beanstalk
by despicme95
Summary: Join Margo on her biggest adventure yet! This is my third DM story to be themed on a fairy tale. Ps guest for your next Margo story, how about calling it 'Margo's Dirty Clothes' where she is eating out with her family in a restaurant and Edith accidently spills something down Margo's clothes? including her shirt and skirt.
1. Chapter 1 Selling old Junk

DM Margo and The Beanstalk

One fine day when the weather was just about as fine as it could possibly be in the Gru residence. Gru was worried that his house was getting to full up of old useless junk. So he decided to sell of some of the old junk by having each of the girls each take a jumble of old things each in a cart and offering to all the neighbours to see if any of them could find use for it.

Gru was also hoping for the girls to earn some money for anything they sold to help pay for bills and debts and anything else that cost a lot of money.

As Margo walked slowly along pulling her heavy little cart, she saw Fred McDade the next door neighbour also walking along the street where they lived. Fred didn't know exactly who Margo was, but he thought she looked pretty familiar having been seen with Gru, his next door neighbour quite often.

Fred stared at the junk and scrap in Margo's wheelie cart. ''A fine piece of scrap you here, young lady'' he said ''I'll give you these beans for it all. I reckon I could make something really useful''.

''Beans? Beans!'' Margo asked in disbelief for as she knew she was supposed to be getting money for selling the goods, not beans! ''But these are no ordinary beans, young lady'' Fred said ''they're magic beans! Something very mysterious will happen with these little beans depending on what you chose to do with them''.

''What, really?'' Margo asked in surprise. ''Yes, really!'' Fred sounded so very serious that Margo couldn't argue with him anymore. He took the beans and ran quickly home. She was just in time to meet Edith and Agnes who had also just arrived back from their walks around the neighbourhood trying to sell any of the old useless junk.

''Hey Margo!'' Agnes called cheerfully ''How much money did you get? Edith and I got quite a few dollars each!''.


	2. Chapter 2 Gru Blows A Fuse

Margo nervously showed them the magic beans that Fred had given to her only seconds earlier. ''Ooh, you're in big trouble now Margo'!'' Edith said, smirking ''Dad said that we were to get money for anything we sell, not beans!''. So it seemed that Edith was right, or was it just in the meantime?

Gru himself came to see if the girls had earned any money. ''Dat' very good Edith and you too Agnes!'' he said ''and what about you Margo? Did you get any money?''.

Realizing she was trapped and there was no way out of it, Margo showed the bag of magic beans to her dad who blew a fuse when he saw them. ''BEANS? BEANS!'' he roared ''You sold all the scrap junk for useless old beans which won't help to pay for bills and anything else that costs a bomb!''.

''But, but those are magic beans!'' Margo protested in horror ''So I thought it would be a really good offer!''. ''What nonsense!'' Gru snapped ''Dis is terrible Margo! Just absolutely terrible!'' and with that he threw the bag of magic beans out of the open window and they all scattered over the grass.

Margo was very upset that Gru didn't believe her. She ran out into the garden and dropped down on her hands and knees trying to find whatever she could of the magic beans. But she could only find about one or two of them.

Margo lay on her stomach, buried her face into her arms and began to cry. To think that she'd never see the magic beans ever again now! What Margo didn't see was that her tears watered the earth around some of the beans and something mysterious began to happen.

That night it was raining and the raindrops started to have effect on the rest of the beans. The next morning it had stopped raining but there was something very different about the garden!


	3. Chapter 3 Margo's Surprise

In the girls's bedroom, Margo woke up realizing that she needed to go to the bathroom. After finishing up and washing her hands. Margo peeked out of the bathroom window. Much to her surprise there was a huge green beanstalk right outside in the back garden!

Margo gave her teeth a very quick clean and ran quickly back into her room to get dressed as soon as possible. This was a moment too good to miss! Margo finally pulled on her bright red jacket and carefully laced up her shoes and raced downstairs taking care not wake up her two sisters or her mom and dad, Gru and Lucy or all the minions.

Margo carefully opened the back door closing it carefully behind her. There it was, one massive beanstalk that seemed to almost fill up the entire back garden! What's more it seemed to stretch up into the clouds!

Margo rubbed her eyes and pinched herself to see if she was dreaming or not, but no it wasn't a dream at all. She started to climb up the enormous beanstalk curious to see where it would lead to. It seemed to take ages as Margo climbed higher and higher.

Finally the top of the beanstalk started to come into view. Margo was surprised to find what looked like some kind of land or world. Had she climbed up all the way to Heaven? Margo stepped down from the beanstalk and started to walk along the strange empty looking unknown.

Margo walked for miles, until she saw an old woman standing by the side of the mystery path. ''Hello Margo, my dear, welcome to the land of Sky-high'' she said with a warm and friendly smile. Margo was amazed that the woman already knew her name.


	4. Chapter 4 The Old Woman and The Giant

''Beware of the giant, young lady'' the old woman said looking serious ''He doesn't like us little people very much. He's also very selfish and can easily terrorize us by kidnapping some of us and even killing some of us just if we enter his castle! He's even stolen things from us before. His famous words are Fee-fi-fo-fum,  
I smell the blood of an Englishman or Englishwoman ,  
Be he or she alive, or be he or she dead  
I'll grind his or her bones to make my bread ''.

Margo gulped at those very words, a giant that killed you if you went into his castle by mistake?

The old woman showed Margo the very castle. Despite the warning Margo couldn't help peering inside. The inside of the castle was very big. There was a lovely smell of food coming from in one of the rooms.

Suddenly Margo felt her stomach rumble loudly, after all she hadn't eaten any breakfast that morning. She climbed up the chair legs onto the giant sized table which took quite a while as it was of course rather tall in height for someone her size.

Soon enough Margo was tucking into the giant sized food. She had never tasted any food so rich in all her life. As she was eating, Margo looked around the room to find so many wonderful amazing things. In fact they looked a lot like all the stuff that had been stolen as the old woman had said.

Soon, Margo was feeling so full up that she couldn't stuff anymore food in. But a full stomach was much better than an empty rumbling one. Margo decided to explore more of the castle. She found something called a golden goose which didn't lay ordinary eggs but golden ones! Margo had never seen anything like it!

But just then she heard a big loud booming voice. ''Fee-fi-fo-fum,  
I smell the blood of an Englishman or Englishwoman , 


	5. Chapter 5 Margo Is Safe

Be he or she alive, or be he or she dead  
I'll grind his or her bones to make my bread ''.

''Oh help'' Margo thought ''It's the giant!'' She hid with the golden goose behind inside one of the boxes that was lying nearby. She squeezed inside hardly daring to breath. ''There's someone little in here'' the giant growled loudly.

Back at the Gru residence, Gru was very worried, ''Lucy, I can't find Margo anywhere''' he said sounding rather desperate. ''What kind of a father do I think I am? And where is there a big beanstalk in the garden?''.

''Gru I'm sure Margo will be fine'' Lucy said trying to reassure her husband, but she didn't sound so relaxed at the thought of one of their daughters going missing without warning nor did she have any idea about the beanstalk herself. Just then they heard someone shouting ''Quick someone bring me an axe!'' Gru and Lucy's eyes meet then they hurried outside.

''Margo?!'' Gru gasped ''Where in the world have you been?'' ''No time to explain Dad'' Margo panted ''Please just fetch me an axe'' Gru was curious to why his oldest daughter would want an axe, but he got her the axe as soon as he could anyway.

Margo started chopping at the beanstalk as fast as she could. As soon as she had chopped all the way through, it started to tip down it came along with the giant who had spotted Margo and chased her out of the castle and trying to continue to do so down the beanstalk. He landed with a smack on the road outside Gru's house where he died straightaway.

The giant beanstalk crashed down too. Gru, Lucy and Edith, Agnes and the minions who had just arrived to see what the loud commotion was all stood in shocked silence for a few minutes.

''Look what I got'' Margo said remembering the golden goose. She showed it to her parents and out popped several golden eggs. ''Dis is amazing!'' Gru said, his eyes open as wide as they could be ''These pieces of gold are very valuable and are worth a lot of money. They could easily help pay off some of our bills and debts! Margo, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you before. I jumped to conclusions''.

But Margo was just happy to back safe and sound and alive for that matter. ''Now what to do about dis giant and beanstalk? Gru asked ''they're blocking up de whole neighbourhood! I suppose we'll have to call in the wood cutters for this job''.

He and Lucy hugged Margo tight for they were relived to even have her back.

The End


End file.
